


Odd Humans

by BunnyFair



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Humans were all incredibly odd, Venom decided. They all had their own odd mannerisms and even different brains. However, Alice and Eddie were his favorites. Her brain was different and his was accepting. Both were delicious and Venom was proud to be able to bond to both of them.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Odd Humans

Venom watched the world through Eddie's eyes. He saw everything Eddie saw, even if his vision was different. Eddie saw less and yet more at the same time. Eddie noticed more of human habits and recognized them while Venom noticed more movements. Over time, Venom noticed more people' quirks and mannereisms.

Which led to Venom wondering what 'autism' was. Eddie noted that his girlfriend, Alice, was more than likely autistic. And, since Venom lived in his head, Venom began wondering what it was.

Currently, Eddie and Alice were relaxing together on the couch. They were watching a movie together and Venom was half-listening to the sounds from the tv. He was more focused on his own thoughts.

Venom finally stretched his head out from Eddie's shoulder to look down at Alice, catching her eyes. "What is autism?"

Alice blinked at him, removing the plastic straw from her mouth and setting her soda can on the floor. "It's a neurodivergency. Neurodivergencies are, like, mental disorders. Human brains are sometimes wired differently and they show up in different ways. Autism is just a different brain."

Venom hummed softly, licking his teeth. "Different brains? Do they taste different?"

Eddie gave him a look, reaching over to pause the movie. "No brains."

Venom softly huffed at him, Alice giggling softly. "Want some chocolate or tater tots?"

Venom shook his head, stretching out to lay his head down on her chest. "Explain more of this 'autism'."

She smiled down at him, gently petting his head. "Well, it's weird. Certain foods are textured wrong so I have trouble eating them for example. I usually need some sort of physical movement, sitting still is practically impossible. Social norms are hard to understand and eye contact is uncomfortable. Getting squeezed or squished is really calming and Eddie laying on top of me helps me sleep, or heavy blankets. These are just some of the things that make me autistic."

Venom hummed softly, wrapping a few small trendrils around her torso. "And this is different fromt other humans?"

She nodded. "Most humans don't do the things I do or have the same needs I do. Sudden, loud noises can make me shut down along with bright lights. Most people can handle them significantly better. I'm also a chewer, I nibble on things often for no particular reason. Most people don't. They also, just don't need to fidget or be weighted down or struggle with textures."

Venom tilted his head slightly. "Humans are odd."

She giggled softly and nodded, Eddie rolling his eyes and commenting, "You're the odd one to us, Vee."

Venom glanced up at him. "Yes, but Alice is my favorite odd human. She is more unique than you, Eddie."

Eddie softly sighed as Alice laughed. Alice smiled widely, squeezing his hand. "It's okay, Eddie, I'll be sure to share him."

Venom snickered softly, his sharp teeth glinting. "Well, I don't like sharing my humans. Now, give me chocolate."

Alice sat up as Venom attached to her, wrapping around her waist. "Let's get some."

Eddie smiled slightly, letting her stand up. "You know where the stash is."

She nodded, kissing his cheek as she walked to the kitchen. Venom wrapped himself around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Humans were all incredibly odd, Venom decided. They all had their own odd mannerisms and even different brains. However, Alice and Eddie were his favorites. Her brain was different and his was accepting. Both were delicious and Venom was proud to be able to bond to both of them.


End file.
